Zombie survival
by Tessrocks
Summary: When two 16 year olds are left alone (or so they thought) in a ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE, They set aside their "hatred" for each other and become very close. Then comes a threat. Then comes more threats. However, they realize that they are never safe. The only ones they can trust are are themselves. :( (Sucky summary, I promise the story is better) Rated m JUST IN CASE. Sexual themes.


Nathan and I are alone. All alone. Years ago i would die for this. Now, I am on the verge of tearing him to freaking bits. Instead of saving my family, he saved me. I was ready to die. I was waiting and taking my death passionately. I stared the zombie straight in the eye, waiting for it to sink its bloody teeth in my flesh. When it was centimeters away from my shoulder, Nathan killed it with the last bullet he had. The bullet he had to use to save my family's lives. "NATE!" i choked out a sob. "We don't have time for this, Ash," he said picking me up and threw me in the car. Now we are here. In this damn safe house.

"What about our damn plan you bastard!?" I yelled at him from across the table we were sitting at. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't lose you over your family." he said looking away with a blush. I crossed my arms and looked away. "You and I know for damn sure, that you couldn't care less for me! You gave _everything _to Matt. Everything i did that was a little good was always thought that Matt did it." I said with a single tear. "Don't give me false feelings you asshole." I said getting up. Nathan grabbed my wrist.

"Did you mean it?" he asked. "What?" i asked confused. "That day. You told me you liked me." he said staring me in the eye. "That was five freaking years ago Nate! When i was freaking 11!" i yelled at him. "When i didn't know how much a jerk you were!" i said crying. I yanked my hand away from him and ran to the closest room. Apparently, we didn't check all the rooms cause this room had tons of freaking guns. "Holy shit," i said in awe. whoever lived here, was locked and loaded. "What!?" Nathan said running in. "Holy shit," he whispered. "We aren't gonna die at least. Come on, i'm sorry Skylar! I am sorry about everything. I did all the things i did because, I-i love you." he mumbled pulling me into a tight hug. Without realizing it, I was kissing him. Nathan pulled back and looked at me in shock. I quickly turned away and touched my lips.

"What was that?" he asked. "I knew it, you pervert!" I said as i slapped him. "You thought that if you made me weak enough you could take advantage of me! I am so over you!" I screamed at him. I ran out of the room and to the room i chose to stay in. It had a comfy bed that also had a closet with a bunch of clothes my size. I quickly threw off my clothes and jumped into bed. I laid on my back and thought of Max. I met him in a survival camp. we really hit it off and i soon fell in love with him. The camp got overrun with zombies and he was bit. That bite saved my life. the zombie was about to bite me but max put his arm in the zombies mouth and saved me. I was so sick of everyone saving my life!

Soon i started sobbing. I cried myself to sleep. I awoke from a long sleep. It was the longest i've had in forever. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I ate some food and started reading a book called Maximum Ride. The title caught my eye because of Max. I read a little bit and decided I would clean myself up a bit. When I got to the bathroom, i saw that Nathan was standing topless in front of the mirror.

"Sorry, but can I clean up," I said walking in. I stared straight in those blue-green eyes. "I was here first." he simply said and looked back in the mirror. Then I looked in the mirror and saw my clear blue eyes. My hair was a warm brown, and in a loose side ponytail. I was a freaking mess. I had dirt all over my face and my ponytail was so messy, it looked like a rats nest. I gasped at my reflection. I hadn't seen myself in so long. "Um, who here needs to clean up more?" I asked as i shoved Nathan out. "Hey!" Nate said from behind the door. I scoped through the drawers and found a brush. It took me awhile, but i got my hair straight. Lots of water.

I ran to my room really fast and grabbed some clean clothes. I don't know why i ran, i guess it's just habit. I got dressed into a plain white t-shirt and put a black leather jacket on. I slipped into black leggings. I looked around the room and found a pair of brown combat boots. I turned around and found a gray scarf. I put it on just for fun. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a normal teenage girl. Before all this shit happened.

I walked back downstairs. Nate was sitting at the table with a rubix cube. "Hey, last night, i didn't intend on that okay?" Nate said looking up at me sadly. I could tell that he had put a lot of thought into it. I walked by him and hugged him. "I know, I said some things i regret too," I said. I let go of him and took the rubix cube. After a few minutes of silence, i finished the cube. "Here, I finished it!" I threw the cube at him. "I see you found some new clothes?" Nate said. "Oh yeah, apparently, the people that lived here had a girl my size." I said blushing.

He hadn't changed, but he looked cleaner. "You look good, by the way," He said blushing. "Thanks, but you could use some new clothes too," I said with a laugh. He chuckled.

God, i wanted to so badly kiss him. I didn't understand this feeling. Then I went to the tv and saw video games and an xbox 360. "Doesn't this bring back some memories?" i said brushing my fingers on it. "Wanna play?" I asked walking over to him. "Does it even work?" he asked. "You don't need internet to play, idiot." I said grabbing his hand and sitting him down in front of the tv. "God, sometimes i forget we are even in a zombie infested world." he said with a laugh. I laughed back and made sure that the xbox was all plugged in.

"All set! Wanna play. . . Minecraft?" I said playfully waving a controller in my hand. "Sure, god, haven't played that is years." Nate said grabbing the controller. We played for a little bit and had some fun. "You always surprise me, Ash," Nate said. "I know, dummy. It's what i'm good at." I smiled sarcastically.  
All of a sudden, Nate wrapped his arms around me. "I can't and won't ever leave you, you know that right?" Nate said sincerely. "Yes, and i can only say the same and this," I said as i kissed his cheek.

Then, he turned his face quickly and unexpectedly, our lips connected. Too soon, he pulled away. We kinda just stared in each others eyes, mesmerized. Then came a faint gun shot and screaming. "Shit, someone is dying." I whispered. I got up and ran to the window. Far away, i saw a girl my age fighting off zombies. A lot of zombies. Like 25. "SHIT," i whisper screamed. I covered all the windows and went to Nate. "We need to get upstairs, about twenty-five Zombies are out there." i said pulling him upstairs. We stopped right outside Nate's room. "I'm not leaving you," Nate said pulling me into his room. "Okay," I said blushing i cant believe i even have these feelings. I sat on his floor with a deck of cards. "The girl down there better not come to our house," I whispered to Nate. "I locked the door and put the couch in front of it remember?" He said pulling me into his arms.

There was a bunch of kicks on our door all of a sudden. "SHIT! That freaking girl is trying to get in!" i said as Nate pulled me tighter into his chest. "This might be the wrong time, but i love you and i am sorry about your family okay." Nate said putting his face in my hair. I clutched on to him. "Thank you, but i thought you would be fine with it since you like my brothers way more than me." I choked out a sob. It was hard talking about my family after them all dying.

"That's so not true, i only acted liked that because i didn't want to show weakness." He said looking down. "I loved you since the start and i felt so jealous when you were with Max. I couldn't take it." he said blushing. "I love you Nate." i said putting my lips on his. We were in that position for a few minutes when there was a loud bang. "What was that?!" i whisper-yelled pulling away. "We should hide," Nate said pushing me to his closet. We sat there for a while until we were sure it was ok. "I don't want to go anywhere without you." I said kissing him passionately. "I love you Sky," he said. "Me too," A voice said from outside the room. "AHHH!" We screamed. Then the girl outside fighting the zombies, came inside. "Sorry, didn't mean that lol" she said holding out her hand. "I'm Jenny. But you can call me Jen. I haven't seen survivors in a while. And it seems you two like each other so yay! Go for survival couples. But it might just bite you in the butt! LOL!" She rambled. "Sorry, i'm rambling," she said looking away. I grabbed her hand. "I'm Sky," I smiled warmly. "I'm Nathan," Nate said. "Don't worry, I took care of the zombies. Hahaha, suckers. I'm 16 btw."

Later we settled in. Jen lived in this house and before was only screaming for fun so that if anyone was around (or zombie) she could meet them and help them live. "He's cute," Jen said whispering in my ear. "Yeah, I've known him like my whole life. We are kinda complicated. He saved me instead my family. Sob story right? Well we were running for our lives and came across this place. Thanks for the clothes by the way Jen." I pat her shoulder. Nathan looked at me when I said complicated and gave me a confused look.

We started talking about ways to get more people for better protection. It was a hard gamble, but we decided to try it. We started going out of town and looking for people. One day, Nate came back with a girl. She said her name was Celeste. She talked so fondly of Nathan. Like she has met him before. Almost like childhood friends. I would ask Nate about it later. "Nice to meet you celeste. Welcome to your sanctuary." i said. As if she didn't hear me, she went to Nate and hugged him. "You are my Savior, Nate!" she said seductively and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Oh she did _not_ just do that. As if Nate noticed me sudden change in emotion, he, as nicely as possible, pushed her off him and walked over to me and planted an arm on my shoulder. "That was so weird," i whispered to him and planted a kiss on his cheek to make it look natural. I could see celeste glaring daggers at me. "I guess Nate and I should move to the same room since there is no room for celeste, I will give her my room," I smiled. "Oh it's okay I will gladly stay with Nate." Celeste said even more seductively. "No, I'm letting Sky stay with me." Nate said grabbing my hand and bringing me upstair. He sat me on his bed. Oh shit i know what's gonna happen next. I'm only 16! Does the laws even matter anymore!? Don't think like that sky! I sit up. "I really hate that girl. God! Have you met before?" I asked sadly. "We went to middle school and highschool together. You know how i wasn't at west for freshman year? Well she was my girlfriend that year. I broke up with her cause she was so clingy and only wanted to kiss me." He said looking down. " That explains her wanting to seduce you." I said blushing.

"Do you?" He blurted out blushing. "No? Yes? I don't know. I feel like I should cause know we won't last forever in this world. Damn we weren't gonna anyway. I don't want to be afraid to, you know."I said passionately. "I feel the same way. However, do you want to? I Don't want to be afraid and we don't know if we will get this chance again you know?" He asked. "Yeah, I guess. I love you." I said laying on my back on the bed. "I love you too," He said as he climbed on top of me, blushing. "You're blushing, not that i'm not either. Just we shouldn't be embarrassed. But we are both young too," He started rambling. I shut him up up with a kiss. "Hey Nater, how about you ditch her? Come back to me, babe." A girl said by the door. We both jumped off the bed.

"CELESTE GET THE FUCK OUT!" we yelled in unison. "But i thought you loved me Nater. You have kissed me more then this whore." She said pointing at me. "Ever heard of GET THE FUCK Ou-" she cut me off and stomped on my foot and slapped me.. "Ow!" I yelled in agony. She was wearing heels, too. "Fuck you Celeste!" Nate slapped her and grabbed her neck in a death grip. "Just know, if you hurt Sky one more fucking time i will permanently end you." He growled throwing her out the door. He slammed the door and locked it in and out so that no one can get in. Now i wonder why we didn't in the first place?

"Shall we?" He asked with a sweet smile. He grabbed my hand and swirled me before picking me up wedding style. "Tonight, we forget about everything. Besides our love for each other." I said kissing him. He threw me on the bed gently. I giggled. "I love you so much Nathan. Never forget that. When you die, i won't be the first you person you see. Because your eyes will be closed with a kiss that we share as we die together." I said wisely.

"I know. I won't let you die though." he said kissing me deep and full of emotion. I started unbuttoning his shirt. He took of my Jacket. Our lips never parted. He then moved to my neck. He sent loving shivers through my body. I started unbuckling his belt. He took my shirt off. I took off his pants. Until we were completely unclothed. Then we started doing other things.


End file.
